fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Digimon Tamers 2nd Generation
Digimon Tamers 2nd Generation is the 2nd installment of the 3rd series of Digimon, Digimon Tamers. Plot Around 5 years after the D-Reaper was defeated, the remaining data of some of his forces formed into a new villain, Mephisto, so a new set of Digidestined are chosen. Which are Damon Tadashi, Ying Hoshino and Helena Fujita, chosen to be partners with Dracomon, Otamamon and Kudamon, and they are mentored by Takato, Henry and Rika to become better Tamers. Mako and Suzy are also chosen tor return, with Mako being given a new partner. Characters Damon Tadashi and Dracomon Damon Tadashi was a young boy in 5th grade, 11 years of age, who was chosen by the Digimon Sovereign Zhuqiaomon to lead the new Digidestined. He has a relationship was Takato similar to Tai and Davis', with a brotherly connection. Damon wheres goggles over his brown hair that are very similar to Takato's, though they are red instead of yellow, and also wears a turquoise version of shirt, with darker grey pants. He has a very determined attitude, but is a very kind boy with lots of spirit and a knack for writing stories. He also has the Crest of Determination and holds a Red D-Power. His partner is Dracomon, who shares a very close connection with, though they do argue sometimes. Dracomon was chosen to be Damon's partner, and came to the Human World as Babydmon, but digivolved soon after. He has a tendancy early on to put his head in toilets, thinking they are water bowls, but gets over it after he puts his head in a "lemonade bowl." He is extremely gullible and will often do anything someone tells him to do. He, like his tamer, is extremely determined and doesn't like losing at all, and will sulk like a puppy afterwards. He digivolves from Babydmon, digivolves to Coredramon, then Wingdramon and finally biomerges with Damon to Slayerdramon. He can also Armor Digivolve to Flamedramon. Ying Hoshino and Otamamon Ying Hoshino went to the same school Damon did, and knew him from art and math class, and was chosen by the Digimon Sovereign Baihumon to become part of the new Digidestined. He admires Henry Wong as a role model and often tries to impress him. He has orange hair, wears a green button shirt with a white undershirt underneath, and brown khaki pants. He is an extremely shy boy, but shows courage when it is needed, but his most prominent personality is his patience. Though he lacks Damon's creativity, Ying comes up with most of the strategies while in battle. He wields the Crest of Patience and holds a Blue D-Power. His partner is Otamamon, who he often swims with since he enjoys the water. Otamamon was chosen to be Ying's partner and entered the Digital World as Upamon, but soon digivolved to Otamamon. He often hums songs, since that is the nature of his species, but enjoys swimming and water in general much more. He often plays with Dracomon, being close friends with him, but does sometimes fool him into drinking out of toilet bowls as a joke. He seems to go by the "enjoy life while you can" policy, being aware that he could be killed and absorbed by any Digimon at any time, but likes to relax and have fun. He digivolves from Upamon, digivolves to Dolphmon, then Whalemon and finally biomerges with Ying to Neptunemon. He can also Armor Digivolve to Orcamon. Helena Fujita and Kudamon Helena Fujito, chosen by the Digimon Sovereign Azulongmon, went to a private school, with her parents being some of the richest people in Japan. She only knew Ying from a Swimming Class she went to and only knew Damon from him writing stories that made it onto the newspaper. She is a very independent girl, much like Rika, who is known to teach her about being a Digimon tamer. She has blonde hair with a blue braid in her hair, wears a yellow shirt and blue jeans. She is known to laugh at Damon's stubbornness and idioticy, finding it "cute". When fighting Digimon, she prefers to do it on her own with Kudamon, but will ask for help if it's absolutely needed. Helena has the Crest of Independence and holds a Yellow D-Power. Her partner is Kudamon, who is one of the only people that she enjoys being aroud with. Kudamon was chosen as Helena's partner, entering the Digital World as Kyaromon and soon Digvolved into Kudamon. She is the only one who knows about Helena's crush on Damon, and will often try to hint it to Damon, though his obliviousy is too strong. She enjoys teasing or tricking Dracomon when he's acting out, which often leads to Dracomon laughing or being confused. She is a very calm Digimon and is related to Renamon in one way or another. She is good friends with Otamamon, respecting his ideas and beliefs. She digvolved from Kyaromon, and digivolves to Reppamon, then Chirinmon and finally biomerges with Helena to Kentaurosmon. She can also Armor Digivolve to Moosemon. Trivia *Digimon Tamers 2 aired in Japan, June 22nd 2020, ended in December 3rd 2020, and premeired in all other countriess on September 7th 2020 and finished up in February 5th 2023. *Digimon Tamers 2 is supposed to be a mash up between Digimon Tamers and Digimon Adventure 2. *Biomerge Digivolution returns in this season, as well as Armor Digivolution for Damon, Ying and Helena's partners. Category:Digimon